


Красное на белом

by Lienin



Series: WTF Kombat 2019 [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Action, Angst, Case Fic, Dragon Riders, Gen, Original Character(s), Plot Twists, World War I
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 16:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17964092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lienin/pseuds/Lienin
Summary: 1916 год. Война затянулась и конца ей, кажется, нет. А на Карпатах команда драконологов работает над секретным проектом, в успех которого не верит даже его руководитель.





	Красное на белом

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание: ОС в большом количестве, многочисленные авторские хэдканоны об участии магов в Первой мировой войне, хэдканоны о работе Ньюта на Восточном фронте.

Прикасаться к драконьей чешуе — всё равно что к обретшей плоть чистой магии: древней, как сама земля, неистовой, как бушующий океан, опасной, как горы. Под серо-стальными чешуйками то и дело шли всполохи, точно по венам вместо крови у драконихи текло жидкое пламя, от которого жар расходился во все стороны — и, не будь денник зачарован, все деревянные перекрытия давно бы воспламенились.

Сполоснув губку в ведре, Ньют провёл ею по чешуйчатому боку, смывая налипшие опилки, проверяя, нет ли паразитов, которые на долго лежащих без движения драконах заводились, как блохи у самых обычных псов.

Скрипнула боковая дверь, впуская в тёплый денник немного прохлады.

— Как Вера? — с порога осведомилась Софи, быстро расстёгивая мокрую шинель и снимая с крючка огнеупорный плащ.

Ньют перевёл взгляд с бока драконихи на крыло, плотно прижатое к телу бандажом. Сероватые перепонки покрывали свежие рваные шрамы, оставленные зубами более крупной самки. Повезло, что они с Корнеем успели успокоить разбушевавшуюся дракониху, и что едва поддающуюся магии шкуру удалось заштопать варварским, но действенным способом.

— Держится, — ответил Ньют, ласково касаясь горячего бока. Точно в подтверждение его слов, Вера шумно выдохнула, выпустив из ноздрей две струйки дыма. Сковывающий её челюсть намордник звякнул, но дракониха продолжила спать. От взгляда на удерживающие её цепи защемило в груди, но по-другому было нельзя: пока Вера не сможет подняться на крыло и присоединиться к сородичам, лучше ей лишний раз не двигаться и спать целебным сном.

— Давай помогу, — предложила Софи, подныривая под крыло, чуть приподнимая, чтобы Ньюту было легче вымыть шкуру под ним. Вера была, по меркам драконов, ещё совсем детёнышем, поэтому для ухода достаточно было двух человек. Смена Ньюта подошла к концу, и он мог наконец-то вернуться в хижину и поспать, пока за Верой будет присматривать Софи, любовно поглаживающая дракониху по лбу, что-то нашёптывая.

— … Schönheit… liebling… — Софи перешла на родной немецкий, из которого Ньют понимал лишь пару общих фраз и слов, но хорошо знал ласковый тон, которым Софи обращалась к драконам. Сунув руку в карман брюк, она вытащила красную нить и обмотала вокруг одного из рогов Веры. — Это что-то вроде оберега, — пояснила она, заметив недоумённый взгляд Ньюта. — У нас есть традиция в первый день весны дарить близким такие, чтобы весь год беды обходили их стороной. — Софи ещё раз погладила чешуйчатый лоб, улыбнулась. — Помню, мы в школе по месяцу их на шее носили, как дураки.

— Бывают и более странные традиции, — пожал плечами Ньют. — У нас в Англии маглы, например, гоняются за головкой сыра, спущенной с горы.

Софи ошеломлённо моргнула и засмеялась, прижав ко рту рукав, чтобы громкие звуки не прервали действие сонных чар, лежащих на Вере.

— И ваши не-маги не боятся покалечиться? И что они потом делают с сыром? Неужели едят?

— Ну, я не знаю, — смутился Ньют, никогда не наблюдавший эту гонку вживую и только слышавший о ней мельком от однокурсника-полукровки.

Софи расстроенно вздохнула.

— Эх… Ладно, иди уже спать, тебе ещё всю ночь дежурить с Руди, нужно выспаться. И можешь не волноваться, я попрошу Корнея помочь с Верой.

Ньют, толком не спавший уже несколько дней, даже обрадовался, что на сегодня с рабочими обязанностями покончено. На исходе зимы драконы, порядком изголодавшиеся, становились агрессивнее, сцеплялись из-за каждого оленя, нарушая территориальные границы друг друга. Хорошо, что на людей не нападали и с великанами не сталкивались. Пока.

За дверью тёплого денника Ньюта ждал дождь. Потуже обмотав вокруг шеи шарф, он взмахнул палочкой, создавая над головой непроницаемый для воды щит. Под ногами всю хлюпало и скользило — с неба лило не прекращая вот уже неделю, и улучшений не предвиделось.

По-своему Ньют радовался непогоде — жившие в лагере драконы от неё становились ленивыми, сонными и обращали внимание на волшебников не больше, чем на мошкару; с другой стороны, свободные драконы не охотились, не ели, а значит, голод мог погнать их через дальний хребет к маглам, к их войскам. Туда, где пахло огнём и кровью.

— Эй! Ньют! — Под тентом из парусины, натянутом между надвое расколотой скалой и скрюченным и почерневшим у корней буком, разложив складные стулья, сидели Харви и Корней. Перепачканные с ног до головы серой горной грязью, они, судя по довольным лицам, только что закончили обновлять защитные чары, хранившие их лагерь на широком уступе, точно вдавленном вглубь горы, от лавин и селя. — Как там Вера?

Прислонённый к стволу бука складной стул разложился и, взбрыкнув, как норовистый пони, подскочил к Ньюту, предлагая опуститься на сиденье из серой парусины и отдохнуть.

— Ткани уже почти совсем зажили, — улыбнулся Ньют, протягивая руки к пляшущему в большой стеклянной колбе синему пламени. Термометр в их землянке показывал стабильные сорок один по Фаренгейту, но из-за дождей воздух ощущался куда холоднее. С каждым вдохом Ньюту казалось, что со слабым горным кислородом в лёгкие проникают мельчайшие льдинки, оседают там и ранят при каждом выдохе. — Но я не уверен насчёт кости. Нужно через несколько дней снять с Веры бандаж, посмотреть, как она двигает крылом.

Харви нахмурился и закурил. От сигаретного дыма у Ньюта всегда начинали слезиться глаза, и он опустил взгляд на грязь под ногами. Если ночью ударят морозы, утром им придётся потратить около часа, разравнивая и высушивая землю, чтобы никто не поскользнулся и не ушибся.

— Она к тебе привыкла, верно? — спросил Харви, особенно глубоко затягиваясь и выпуская дым куда-то в сторону, чтобы некстати поднявшийся промозглый ветер отнёс подальше. Ньют, почувствовав, как когтистые лапы холода проникают под одежду, наложил на шинель дополнительные согревающие чары. Мерлин! Видел бы его сейчас профессор Прендергаст! На третьем курсе Ньюту это заклинание давалось с трудом, а теперь он может наложить его безмолвно и с закрытыми глазами.

— Не настолько, чтобы дать оседлать, — резко сказал Ньют, прекрасно знавший, что нужно Харви.

— Что ж, — Харви не выглядел сколько-нибудь расстроенным, — скажу комиссии, что Вера боится скоплений людей, да и погода нелётная, так что демонстрационный полёт придётся отложить.

О грядущей проверке шептались уже неделю с тех пор, как измождённая сова принесла депешу из Парижа. Крупная серая неясыть, от её перьев пахло порохом, и она нервно вздрагивала от каждого резкого звука, начиная бить крыльями и истошно кричать. Софи настояла, чтобы бедняжка осталась пока в лагере, а в Париж отправили другую.

Приручение драконов. Затея, обречённая на провал — это любому драконологу известно. Но в каждый век среди власть имущих находился кто-то достаточно влиятельный и безумный, чтобы запустить очередную секретную программу, надеясь, что в этот-то раз волшебникам удастся оседлать драконов и взмыть в небеса, как в магловских сказках. Из тех, с кем Ньюту не мешал общаться языковой барьер, никто, кроме, может быть, Руди, не верил в успех этого предприятия.

— Устал я слушать вашу английскую речь. — У Корнея был хриплый, точно простуженный голос, и по-французски он говорил с акцентом, чеканя «р». — Меня одолевает паранойя, когда рядом говорят на английском.

Харви рассмеялся. Ньют, недоумённо моргнув, тоже улыбнулся.

— Да тебе волю дай, ты каждому допрос устроишь, как аврор тёмному магу. Скажите, как вы относитесь к политике Магической Конфедерации?.. А не разделяете ли, так, вдруг, мнение, что магам пора бы…

— Риджбит! Хватит! — Корней несильно пихнул Харви в бок, от чего тот только пуще зашёлся смехом. Корней же насупился, как оставшаяся без печенья сова, и немного покраснел.

— Пфе, — фыркнул Харви, глубоко втягивая воздух, а потом выпуская изо рта, чтобы успокоиться. — Вот комиссии и расскажешь о своих теориях. Наверняка они кому-то да придутся по вкусу. А сейчас лучше иди отдыхать. И, если Изольда не будет спать, пусть подойдёт, нам нужно поставки обсудить.

Урчание в животе напомнило, что Ньют ничего не ел с утра, а время давно перевалило за обеденное. По кухне сегодня дежурил Пьер, у которого всегда оставались сэндвичи для увлечённых и забывающих вовремя поесть натур.

— Ну, раз я пойду за Изольдой, может быть, заодно…

— Нет, — резко возразил Харви, даже не дослушав. — Если хочешь отпраздновать этот ваш… как его…

— Мэрцишор, — напомнил Корней. Харви кивнул:

— Точно. Я сказал — никакого алкоголя. Точно. Не обсуждается. Пока я руковожу проектом, а вокруг творится это… безумие, мы не можем позволить себе настолько расслабляться. Когда война закончится, я всем проставлю лучший грог за свой счёт.

— Будто она может закончиться, — рассеяно сказал Корней куда-то в пустоту. Ньют убрал руки от огня, натянул перчатки. Хотелось принять душ и лечь на узкую койку, укутавшись по уши в толстое одеяло. И чтобы до самого дежурства не видеть снов.

— Закончится, обязательно. — Харви похлопал Корнея по плечу и, перегнувшись через колбу с огнём, похлопал и Ньюта. Ладонь у него была сильная, тяжёлая, уверенная. — Даже если никто не победит, все просто устанут. — Харви ободряюще улыбнулся, и даже воздух словно потеплел.

Ньют считал — это особая магия, которой обладают очень немногие. Не будь Харви их лидером, смогли бы они — волшебники из пяти стран, иногда с трудом преодолевающие языковой барьер — изо дня в день следить за драконами ради их блага и виртуозно врать в отчётах для Конфедерации?

— Вот что. — Харви встал, стряхнул с шинели успевшие затвердеть комья грязи. — К Изольде я сам схожу. А вы поешьте и отдохните. Тебя, Ньют, это особенно касается. Не ложись на пустой желудок.

Когда, подкрепившись на кухне сэндвичами с вяленым мясом, Ньют вернулся в хижину, которую делил ещё с тремя волшебниками, он был готов валиться с ног от усталости. Из четырёх коек одна была расстелена — Руди, похоже, тоже решил хорошенько выспаться перед дежурством. Закрыв за собой дверь каморки, служившей им импровизированной душевой, Ньют наколдовал над головой тёплый дождь и долго стоял под согревающими струями, пока голова, очистившись от всех мыслей, не потяжелела, клонясь к груди. Тогда, пробираясь до своей койки практически на ощупь, Ньют повалился на жёсткую подушку и тут же уснул.

* * *

Когда в этой части Карпат разбили лагерь, через ущелье перебросили два крепких деревянных моста, а по краю уступа возвели невысокую стену, чтобы никто случайно не сорвался вниз. Ньют никогда не боялся высоты и потому иногда останавливался, приподнимался на носочках, чтобы ухватиться за прочную зачарованную кладку и глянуть вниз. Проделай он такой фокус с мостом в Хогвартсе, его бы уже отчитали и, может, даже отправили бы чистить серебро без магии.

На дне узкого, усыпанного острыми осколками скал ущелья бежал мелкий ручеёк, к которому на водопой приходили тонконогие косули и рыси с котятами. Дракону там негде было развернуться, разве только совсем молодому и некрупному, как Вера. В ручье её и нашли, раненую, пока сделавшая это самка нарезала круги в вышине, оглашая окрестности злобным рыком.

— Холод сегодня собачий, — пожаловался Руди, ближе придвигаясь к синему огню в колбе. Дозорный пост драконологи устроили почти на самой вершине горы в руинах какого-то строения. Корней считал, что некогда это была обсерватория, построенная римскими волшебниками для наблюдения за звёздами, но его теорию не разделяли. — Ты как, голоден? Я захватил с собой сэндвичи и кофе. Кофе так себе, но бодрит, и, признаться, надоел мне чай.

— Спасибо, — с благодарностью отозвался Ньют, занимая своё место у огня. Дождь прекратился, но небо не прояснилось. В ночи каждый мышиный шорох, уханье совы, треск елового лапника под копытом косули разносились на многие мили — или так только казалось.

— Смотри! — Руди вдруг вскинул руку, указывая вдаль. У самого горизонта что-то вспыхнуло. Ньют напряг слух, ожидая бьющего по ушам звука, от которого привык вскакивать и под который, как под колыбельную, засыпал всю зиму и весну прошлого года. Но горы не содрогнулись, отражая эхо далёкой битвы.

— Молния, наверное, — сказал Ньют, призывая себя расслабиться.

— Наверное, — вторил ему Руди будто бы раздосадовано. — Или драконы дерутся. Как считаешь?

Ньют вытащил палочку и положил на ладонь, проговаривая заклинание. Кончик указал точно на север.

— Не думаю. Там же равнина, а железнобрюхи не любят открытые пространства. — «Только если им не угрожает голодная смерть», — про себя добавил Ньют. — К тому же, если бы какой-нибудь дракон пересёк черту оседлости, мы бы уже знали.

Они замолчали, глядя вдаль. Обычно Руди был довольно болтлив и, к тому же, не требовал от напарника поддержания беседы, довольствуясь монологом. Но сегодня он что-то притих и, как и Ньют, смотрел на горизонт, на голые холмы, снег с которых уже сошёл, но деревья ещё не покрыла листва, и они чёрными копьями вздымались в небо. Деля горизонт на две неравные части, меж холмов возвышалась одинокая голая скала, в темноте похожая на менгир. У церкви в деревне, рядом с которой вырос Ньют, стоял такой, весь испещрённый линиями, как раковина мидии.

Маленькому Ньюту пару раз удавалось улизнуть и дойти до той церкви — совсем крошечной, но уютной, — чтобы побродить вокруг, полежать у корней пышных тисов и сполна насладиться своим маленьким бунтом. Потом он нашёл у менгира гнездо нарлов и тайком принёс им молока и жуков, но на обратном пути был пойман Тесеем. За то, что никого не предупредил, уходя так далеко от родного безопасного дома, Ньюта на неделю лишили сладкого. Но разрешили забрать себе нарлов. Однажды Ньют застал Тесея шипящим на самку, а та шипела в ответ. Это было самое обескураживающее его воспоминание о брате.

— Тебе, кажется, неплохо удаётся справляться с Верой, — вдруг сказал Руди.

Глубоко ушедший в себя Ньют не сразу понял, что обращались к нему, а не к некому абстрактному «Ньюту», с которым Руди вёл свои длинные монологи о чем-то там интересном ему.

— Если под «неплохо» ты имеешь в виду, что она не пытается меня сожрать или поджечь, то да.

Руди фыркнул:

— Вера только тебя и не пытается сожрать или поджечь. Согласись, это маленький, но успех. Вот если бы…

Ньют отвернулся, гипнотизируя взглядом одинокую скалу. Как-то раз они с Софи и Харви прогулялись к ней пешком, и этот путь было нелегко преодолеть. Камни под ногами опасно крошились, когда они, как горные козлы, пытались спуститься на дно ущелья по узкой тропке, а потом пришлось продираться через поваленные ели и искать дорогу среди тумана, павшего на буковый лес.

«Зато маглы точно не станут пытаться здесь пройти», — оптимистично заметил Харви, когда они — уставшие, но довольные — устроились у основания скалы. Зелёные, точно волшебные холмы Ирландии, Карпаты нависали над ними. Со склонов дул приятный прохладный ветерок, а окрестности не оглашал ни драконий рёв, ни отголосок идущей вдалеке битвы.

«Тесею могло бы здесь понравиться», — подумал тогда Ньют, приваливаясь щекой к нагретому солнцем камню. Горы чем-то притягивали его старшего брата. Дома в своей комнате Тесей держал целую стопку открыток с видами Альп и Озёрного края, а в лондонской своей квартире наверняка повесил на стену какой-нибудь горный пейзаж.

— Ты меня совсем не слушаешь, — обиженно прозвучало почти у самого уха. Ньют моргнул, скосил взгляд на Руди.

— Мы ведь с тобой это обсуждали. — С лёгким раздражением Ньют развернулся на стуле, оказываясь лицом к собеседнику. — И «драконью эскадрилью», и волшебников, летящих в бой верхом на фестралах и гиппогрифах.

Когда Руди впервые поднял эту тему, Ньют подумал, что он так шутит, просто на чужом языке не получается передать необходимый сарказм, но потом понял: Руди был настроен серьёзно. И когда Ньют понял — они поругались. Крупно, всерьёз, едва не схватившись за палочки, и одному Мерлину известно, чем кончилось бы дело, не разними их Харви.

С того случая минул почти год, и Руди стал поспокойнее в своих высказываниях, но иногда на него накатывало. Вот как сейчас.

— Ладно-ладно, я понял, — вскинул тот руки в жесте капитуляции. — Смотри! Снова вспышка!

Ньют резко повернулся, напряжённо вглядываясь в горизонт. В серые тучи точно уронили каплю яркой краски. Грязное жёлто-красное пятно как синяк расползлось по безрадостному небу. Затухала вспышка медленнее предыдущей.

— Хорошо, что мы далеко, — нервно сглотнул Руди, поднимаясь на ноги. — Может, пройдёмся, проверим, что всё тихо? У меня от сидения здесь уже мурашки по коже.

У самого Ньюта ноги точно одеревенели, а в спину вместо позвоночника вставили стальной прут. Крайнее письмо от Тесея пришло позавчера. Брат был в Сен-Бриё. Это далеко от Западного фронта.

— Разомнём ноги, — согласно кивнул Ньют, тоже вставая.

Утром они скажут Харви о вспышках за многие мили от лагеря. И подготовят драконьи оковы.

* * *

Всё утро Ньют пролежал на койке, то проваливаясь в мутную дремоту, то резко выныривая из неё, распахивая глаза и бегло оглядываясь по сторонам. Под потолком на красно-белых шнурках висели бизанты* и сикли. Когда кто-то входил внутрь, они, подхваченные сквозняком, глухо стукались друг о друга и ярко переливались в проникшем в хижину солнечном свете.

Ньют перевернулся на другой бок, утыкаясь носом в стену, оклеенную яркими плакатами «Паддлмир Юнайтед», и надеясь всё-таки поспать до обеда. Приятная лёгкость растекалась по телу, точно он покачивался на морских волнах, когда чужая рука бесцеремонно потормошила за плечо.

— Ньют! Вставай! — Женский голос окончательно спугнул сон, и Ньют приподнялся на локте, недоумевающе оборачиваясь. Софи была чем-то взбудоражена, отчего на её щеках проступил румянец, а глаза блестели. Сначала Ньют насторожился: что случилось? Драконы? Маглы? — но Софи выглядела скорее… радостной.

— М-м-м? — вопросительно промычал Ньют и попытался подавить зевок, скрыв его ладонью.

— Комиссия.

Получив ответ, Ньют встрепенулся. Как? Она же должна была прибыть только на следующей неделе! Мерлиновы подштанники…

— Ты не могла бы… — смущённо качнул головой в сторону Ньют, прижимая к груди одеяло.

— О, прости! — Софи резко отвернулась и быстро покинула хижину.

Быстро одевшись, едва не путаясь в пуговицах рубашки, Ньют набросил на шинель согревающие чары и, переступив через брошенные кем-то болотники, вышел из хижины.

Первый день весны встретил его противной моросью и промозглой сыростью. За властвующими над небом серыми тучами не было видно солнца, и оттого толком нельзя было понять, который сейчас час. Всё-таки, наверное, ещё не полдень.

В самом широком месте уступа собрались, кажется, все обитатели лагеря. Минута гостеприимства, за которую комиссии представят драконологов, а после те разойдутся по делам. Ньют вот очень хотел поспать ещё пару часов, потому что идти к драконам, когда едва держишься на ногах и зеваешь через каждые несколько секунд — не самая разумная затея.

— Irgendwie sind sie zu früh gekommen, — хмуро пробормотал сонный Руди, когда Ньют, глядя под ноги, чтобы не поскользнуться на промёрзшей за ночь и обледеневшей земле, встал рядом. — Рано, говорю, они что-то, — повторил он на английском, посмотрев на Ньюта.

У самого Ньюта в голове мысли блуждали совсем не радужные, под стать погоде. Не просто так комиссия нагрянула на неделю раньше, наверняка что-то случилось на одном из фронтов…

Он оторвался от созерцания земли, обвёл взглядом прибывших волшебников, беседующих с Харви и Изольдой, и замер. Коротко стриженный затылок, ровная спина под серой шинелью, плечи, чуть шире его собственных…

Тесей обернулся. Лицо его немного похудело, скулы заострились, но льдисто-голубые глаза остались прежними: внимательными, точно видевшими насквозь.

Ньюту показалось, они смотрели друг на друга очень долго, исследуя взглядами, подмечая заметные на расстоянии изменения. А потом брат быстро подошёл и обнял крепко, прижав к себе. От волос Тесея и его шинели пахло крепким табаком, мятой и вербеной, а в шерстяной ткани запутались частички ещё едва светящегося зеленым летучего пороха.

— Ты должен быть в Сен-Бриё, — хрипло выдохнул Ньют, с силой цепляясь в полы шинели брата.

— Можем где-то поговорить без свидетелей? — глухо прошептал на ухо Тесей. Напоследок с силой проведя ладонью по затылку, взъерошив волосы, он расцепил объятия, но ладони с плеч не убрал. — Ты подрос, что ли?

Ньют закатил глаза. А потом внутри точно сломалась какая-то преграда, и он улыбнулся, сжав лежащую на плече ладонь Тесея своей.

— Тебе разве не нужно… — Ньют замялся. Моргана его знает, почему Тесей прибыл с комиссией, к которой никак не мог иметь отношения.

— Пара свободных часов на тебя у меня есть, — отмахнулся Тесей, слегка нажимая на плечо, подталкивая — ну же, пойдём, незачем мешать болтовнёй другим.

— А что?..

— Не здесь, — жёстко прервал Тесей не до конца заданный вопрос. — Слишком много людей вокруг.

Ньют посмотрел сначала в сторону хижин, потом — на горы, и взял Тесея под локоть.

— Держись, — предупредил Ньют перед аппарацией.

Когда перед глазами перестали мелькать разноцветные огни и в лёгкие хлынул разреженный воздух, Тесей слегка пошатнулся, но устоял. Лицо его немного позеленело, как у страдающего морской болезнью пассажира корабля.

— Отвык я от парной аппарации, — с заминкой ответил брат на вопросительный взгляд Ньюта. — Где мы?

— Не очень далеко. Обратно можно пешком дойти.

Ньют пнул носком ботинка небольшой камешек, и тот покатился вниз по крутому склону, цепляя за собой прошлогоднюю жухлую траву. Шею немного покалывало, когда Тесей поднял палочку и одно за другим произнёс заклинания: защитное, заглушающее, пара каких-то незнакомых, но наверняка тоже призванных не допустить подслушивания. Тесей всегда был немного параноиком.

— Ты приехал не просто так, — озвучил Ньют очевидное. — Что-то случилось, верно?

— Нет. Пока что нет. — Брат спрятал ладони в карманы, смотрел немного виновато. Морось зачастила, и теперь по прозрачным стенкам обволакивающего их с Тесеем защитного барьера текла вода. Казалось, они с братом теперь где-то вне остального мира. В безопасности. — Я поэтому и приехал, чтобы ничего не произошло.

— Но почему — ты? Аврор в лагере драконологов, занятых секретным проектом Конфедерации. Слишком подозрительно.

— Я приехал, потому что ни у кого другого нет младшего брата, занятого на том самом секретном проекте. — Тесей выдохнул, потёр переносицу. Он выглядел уставшим, точно, как и Ньют, мало спал в последние дни. Разве он не должен был отдохнуть в Сен-Бриё? — Все решат, что я просто воспользовался своим положением, чтобы тебя навестить.

Ньют почувствовал неприятный укол обиды, а Тесей, наверняка это понявший, протянул руку и снова взъерошил и без того торчащие в стороны рыжие волосы. Ньют не любил чужие прикосновения. Даже дежурные поцелуи в лоб от матери перед Хогвартс-экспрессом. А уж объятия Тесея… Но сейчас не хотелось отпрянуть или сделать вид, что ничего не происходит, перетерпеть.

— И что, всё-таки, случилось?

— Русские готовят наступление, — сказал Тесей таким обыденным тоном, каким обсуждают, например, вкус овсянки. — Наши коллеги из Москвы считают, через пару недель здесь не протолкнуться будет от маглов.

Внутренности Ньюта сковал холод. Он оцепенел, глядя на брата с ужасом. Наступление?! Так скоро? А ведь драконы сейчас… Мерлин и Моргана, если всё повторится, как прошлой зимой…

— Другие уже знают? — быстро спросил Ньют. Харви как-то упомянул, что их лагерь в Карпатах не единственный, что для Ньюта не было откровением — наоборот, он даже обрадовался, что не они одни присматривают за драконами. Но только в их лагере огнедышащих ящеров пытались приручить.

— Должны. В парижском штабе Конфедерации сейчас все на ушах стоят. Норвежцы собираются послать сюда своих драконоборцев — Тесей замолк, поняв, что сказал лишнее. — Но вам это не грозит.

Ньют опустил взгляд на жухлую траву, покрытую изморозью. Драконоборцы. Что ж, это ожидаемо. Длиннороги и железнобрюхи хотя бы не людоеды, их можно отвлечь бараниной, но хвостороги от запаха человеческой крови поблизости…

— Ньют? — позвал Тесей. — Ты как?

— Просто устал, — скороговоркой проговорил Ньют, не соврав. Ему в самом деле было сложно не путаться в собственных мыслях. — Ты так и не сказал, почему тебя сюда прислали.

Тесей разом помрачнел. На его и без того уставшее лицо легла глубокая тень.

— Сам знаешь, как многие относятся к этой войне, к позиции Конфедерации.

Ньют знал. Успел прочитать несколько статей в «Пророке», прежде чем присоединиться к тем самым «возмутителям спокойствия», о которых с таким надрывом кричали газетные листы.

— А теперь, когда война затянулась, голоса некоторых стали особенно слышны. Но пересматривать Статут не станут, если не случится что-нибудь действительно серьёзное. У моего начальства есть информация, что среди вас есть диверсант.

— Нет, — уверенно заявил Ньют.

— Ты так уверен во всех своих коллегах?

Ньют отвернулся.

Дождь прекратился. Окутывающий бесснежные склоны туман рассеялся, обнажая покрытое ельником взгорье. Ломая вековые стволы, из чащи в небо взмыл крупный железнобрюх.

— Не двигайся! — предупреждающе окрикнул Ньют брата, накладывая на них обоих чары дезиллюминации. Тесей послушно замер, не сводя с дракона округлившихся глаз. Ньют было подумал, что тот испугался, но отбросил эту мысль. Это же Тесей. Разве он может чего-то бояться?

В когтях дракон нёс оленью тушу. Саша — Ньют узнал его по красному кожаному браслету вокруг левой задней лапы. Ничто, кроме предстоящей трапезы, его не волновало. Железнобрюх даже не сделал несколько кругов над своей территорией, оглашая небеса угрожающим рёвом, предупреждающим чужаков.

— Я думал, вы держите их на привязи, — сказал Тесей, когда дракон скрылся меж горных пиков.

— Держали. — Ньют поёжился, вспоминая запах копоти и жар драконьего пламени, стоящий в ушах рёв, перебиваемый голосами, выкрикивающими Оглушающие заклятия. Он наложил их тысячи, должно быть. — Драконы не могут жить в тесноте, начинают кидаться друг на друга. Поэтому, когда стало спокойней, мы выпустили большую часть.

А теперь придётся снова заковать их в цепи.

— Как вы тогда их контролируете? — недоумённо спросил Тесей.

— Есть чары, — улыбнулся Ньют. Их придумал Харви, чем очень гордился и частенько вворачивал в разговорах с новыми знакомыми. И на комиссии это производило некоторое впечатление. — По действию похожи на маглоотталкивающие, только внушают не мысли, а запахи. Свежего мяса или, напротив, чего-то отвратительного, что заставит дракона повернуть назад. Если не сработает, вмешиваемся уже мы. Вся территория окружена несколькими кольцами оповещающих заклинаний.

— Часто приходится вмешиваться?

— Ни разу за последние полгода.

Тесей удовлетворённо кивнул. Взгляд его льдисто-голубых глаз был направлен к пикам, за которыми притаился не издававший ни звука дракон. Ньют тоже смотрел в ту сторону. Только никогда не встречавшись с драконом, можно посчитать, что этого зверя можно приручить. Если уж кто-то хочет натравить железнобрюха на маглов, этот волшебник должен был прибыть с комиссией.

— Тесей, — позвал Ньют. — Война ведь закончится?

— Конечно, — уверенно ответил Тесей. — Конечно, она закончится. Даже если никто не победит, её просто станет не на что и нечем вести.

Ньют вымученно улыбнулся. Хотел ли он услышать такой ответ, в точности повторяющий слова Харви? Наверное, нет. Но другого у Тесея для него не было. Да и сам Ньют, спроси его кто, сказал бы то же самое.

Тесей вытянул из нагрудного кармана часы на цепочке и портсигар.

— Хм, кажется, наша братская экскурсия несколько затянулась.

— Так что, — спросил Ньют, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, — пешком?

— Пожалуй, — после секундного размышления согласился Тесей. — Хочу по сторонам посмотреть и покурить.

— Сейчас смотреть тут особо не на что, — немного расстроенно заметил Ньют. Сухая трава хрустела и ломалась под ногами, поднявшийся ветер подхватил прошлогоднюю пыль и так и норовил швырнуть в глаза. — Вот в июле и августе здесь очень хорошо — тепло, зелено, всё цветёт. И в начале осени ещё. А в июне полмесяца идут сплошные дожди.

— Приятно знать, что тебе здесь нравится, — улыбнулся Тесей. Он курил торопливо, почти не отнимая сигарету ото рта, точно в любой момент готовый ее отбросить и схватиться за палочку. — Встретил кого-нибудь?

И под «кем-нибудь» брат имел в виду совсем не людей.

— Однажды я встретил блуда. Это местный подвид красных колпаков, только более миролюбивый.

— Расскажешь?

Ньют почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Ну… По своей природе блуд не злобен и не отличается умом, однако очень любит проказы…

* * *

— Расскажешь о своих коллегах? — попросил Тесей, когда они сели за стол. Служившая драконологам кухней и местом собраний хижина внутри была больше, чем снаружи, и сейчас украшена белыми и красными лентами. Тесей неторопливо помешивал ложкой в тарелке с нехитрой, но очень сытной похлёбкой.

Ньют дёрнул уголком губ.

— Тебе нужно поговорить с Харви. Если среди нас правда диверсант, он должен кого-то подозревать.

— Сначала я всё-таки поговорю с тобой. Ты внимательный, мог что-то заметить.

Ньют скептически хмыкнул. Вот уж чем-чем, а внимательностью, когда дело касалось людей, он не отличался.

— Я здесь самый младший. И к тому же приехал последним. От меня тебе толку мало будет.

— Ты просто попробуй, — ободряюще улыбнулся ему Тесей. — Хоть имена всех присутствующих запомню.

Ньют удручённо вздохнул.

— Как хочешь. С Харви и Изольдой ты должен был познакомиться.

— Милейшие люди, — фыркнул Тесей. — Мисс Блишвик, похоже, уверена, что если ты не дышишь огнём и не обладаешь парой крыльев, то обращать на тебя внимание незачем.

— Изольда бывает немного… — Ньют попробовал найти подходящее слово, описывающее их интенданта, но не справился. — Но дело своё знает. А вон там, — он кивнул в сторону, где за столом Софи и Руди непринуждённо болтали со светловолосым магом из комиссии. До уха Ньюта долетали обрывки немецких слов. Должно быть, подумал он, это очень приятно — в кои-то веки поговорить с кем-то новым на родном языке, — Софи и Рудольф, они из Австро-Венгрии. Софи давно работает с драконами, они с Харви знакомы ещё по Перу, а Руди раньше объезжал гранианцев.

— Надо же, — удивлённо вскинул брови Тесей. — Что может заставить человека перейти с крылатых коней на драконов?

Ньют пожал плечами. Сам Руди в ответ на этот вопрос всегда смеялся и говорил, что хотел попробовать в жизни что-нибудь новое и, желательно, опасное.

— Между Харви и Изольдой сидит Корней. Это благодаря ему всё украшено лентами. А ещё с нами работают Пьер, Отто, Мариника… Я могу про каждого рассказать, сколько лет кто из них изучает драконов, где, когда и какие виды, и кто из наших железнобрюхов у кого ходит в любимцах, но вряд ли тебе это поможет.

— Кто знает, — неопределённо повёл плечами Тесей, возвращаясь к похлёбке.

Когда к их стоявшему в самом углу столу подошёл кто-то из комиссии и заговорил с Тесеем, Ньют воспользовался моментом, чтобы ускользнуть через чёрный ход, заодно умыкнув ломоть свежего мяса.

Завернув его в кусок ткани, Ньют полной грудью вдохнул холодный горный воздух. Так же нарядно, как сейчас, лагерь выглядел только в Рождество, когда они обернули мишурой растущую у самого обрыва ель и нестройно пели гимны кто как умел и на каком языке знал. Красные и белые ленты украшали каждую хижину, скрюченный бук и ту самую ель. Чья-то умелая рука изобразила на расколотой скале красное солнце и белые подснежники. Одно только хмурое небо не готовилось праздновать.

Вера дремала в деннике, лёжа на боку, чтобы не тревожить зафиксированное крыло. Прежде чем зайти к ней, Ньют ещё бегло глянул, как дела шли у других. Здесь держали только некрупных и самых спокойных особей, готовых мириться с присутствием сородичей, если их было не видно и не слышно. У Ньюта была теория, что такое поведение связано с нарушениями обонятельной системы, но возможность поставить эксперимент пока не представилась.

— Здравствуй, — ласково обратился к драконихе Ньют, садясь рядом. Он наложил на защитный плащ дополнительные огнеупорные чары и накинул на голову капюшон, прежде чем ослабить ремни, сковывающие челюсть Веры. — Я принёс тебе угощение.

Широко раздувая ноздри, дракониха подняла морду. Тёмно-красные сонные глаза смотрели прямо на Ньюта, когда он развернул ткань и положил мясо перед Верой, отходя затем на два шага. Дракониха утробно зарычала, попыталась разомкнуть челюсти полностью, отчего намордник затрещал. Из приоткрытой пасти вырвался короткий язычок пламени.

— Ш-ш-ш, — свистяще зашипел Ньют, плавно покачиваясь из стороны в сторону, точно заклинатель змей. — Тише… тише…

Вера дёрнула мордой, звякнув цепями, и утробно зарычала. Неловко опираясь на здоровое крыло, она придвинулась вперёд и, наклонив голову, подцепила зубами мясо.

Обойдя дракониху, Ньют осмотрел крыло. За прошедшую ночь шрамы, конечно, никуда не делись, но пальпация не вызвала у Веры неприятия. Только раз она дёрнула задней лапой, выражая недовольство, но тут же сменила гнев на милость, когда Ньют почесал тёплый чешуйчатый бок.

— Может, уже через пару дней ты снова сможешь летать, — пообещал он Вере, щекой прижимаясь к массивному телу. На другой стороне ущелья между двумя безлесыми пиками была оборудована специальная площадка. В далёких от реальности представлениях Руди там они должны были тренировать драконов, приучать к седлу и учить выполнять команды, на деле же оттуда было удобнее всего отпускать ящеров на волю.

Втайне Ньют надеялся, что Вера поживёт в лагере дольше. Некрупная, спокойнее большинства сородичей, она могла остаться в безопасности под защитой драконологов, пока война не закончится. Если, конечно, кроткий нрав не был временным следствием ранения.

Ньют рассеянно поглаживал бок, пахнущий опилками и землёй, чувствуя, как в тепле драконьего тела сами собой смыкаются веки. Он ведь так толком и не поспал… Ничего, если немного подремлет в деннике — у Веры не так много места для манёвра, чтобы его задавить, и на зафиксированное крыло она не ляжет.

Тесей, конечно, опять выговорит, что спал где попало. Ну и Мерлин с ним, с этим занудой…

* * *

Скрип боковой двери потревожил Ньюта. Широко зевнув, он потянулся, разминая занемевшую от сна в не самой удобной позе спину. Шаги замолкли совсем рядом. Ньют разлепил веки, готовый встретиться взглядом с братом, но вместо Тесея перед ним стоял Руди.

— А ты почему не со всеми? — растерянно спросил тот.

— Заснул, — честно ответил Ньют, вытягивая из-под себя ногу и морщась. За прошедшие сколько-то там часов мышцы затекли до полной нечувствительности. — Меня хватились?

— Твой брат про тебя спрашивал. — Руди как-то нервно дёрнул рукой, метнулся почесать висок. — Я подумал, ты мог подняться выше на хребет, чтобы понаблюдать за драконьей охотой, о чём ему и сказал.

Ньют нахмурился. Хорошо бы Тесей не пошёл его искать. Или пошёл, но не в одиночестве, а с Харви или Корнеем, хорошо знавшими местность. А лучше бы ему пить безалкогольный пунш вместе со всеми.

— Может, пойдёшь к брату, — предложил Руди. — Всё-таки он приехал всего на пару дней, ну и… — Он закусил нижнюю губу. Молчание было красноречивее слов. «Никто не знает, увидит ли снова семью, пользуйся шансом» — вот что говорило выражение его лица.

Чтобы подняться на ноги, Ньюту пришлось опереться о бок Веры. Та недовольно зафырчала, отчего к потолку денника потянулись две струйки дыма. Руди отреагировал на них нервно, едва не отшатнувшись.

— Руди? — насторожился Ньют, заводя руку под плащ, где в шлевке у бедра покоилась волшебная палочка. — А почему ты не празднуешь? Вера не твоя подопечная.

— Петрификус Тоталус! — выкрикнул Руди, прежде чем Ньют успел что-либо сообразить. Заклятие ударило его в грудь, отбрасывая и впечатывая в стену. Глухо застонав, Ньют как подкошенный рухнул на опилки, не чувствуя тела. Он даже не мог закричать — челюсть свело, точно на него надели намордник, как на одного из драконов. Да и какой толк от крика? Звуконепроницаемые чары были вплетены в стены и фундамент денника.

«Почему? Зачем?» — вертелись в голове вопросы, которые Ньют не мог озвучить.

— Я долго считал, что ты мог бы меня понять, — Руди вдруг заговорил, бегло и будто извиняясь, — потому что мы с тобой самые молодые здесь, а молодые умы всегда гибче. По крайней мере, так говорят в моей семье. Алохомора!

Замки на цепях звякнули, отпираясь. Вера заинтересованно повела шеей, почувствовав близость свободы. Ньют только и мог, что с ужасом следить за ней и Руди.

— Но я ошибся в тебе. Младший брат цепного пса Магической Конфедерации, ты ни за что не согласился бы меня выслушать и уж тем более принять мою сторону.

Ньют глухо зарычал, попытался подняться. Но, натренированный на драконах, Руди вложил в заклятие всю свою силу.

— Я видел, как вы шептались. Твой брат весь вечер с меня взгляд не сводил, пока его Риджбит не отвлёк. — Руди не стал снимать с Веры намордник и освобождать от бандажа крыло, как и снимать ошейник. Напротив, он проверил, как к нему крепится цепь, и взял её конец в руку. — Но теперь у твоего брата и его хозяев будут другие заботы.

Дверь в денник снова скрипнула, и на пороге возникла Софи.

— Руди… Ach, du Idiot!

— Экспеллиармус! — Руди взмахнул палочкой, но алый луч его заклинания столкнулся с серебристым щитом Софи, отрикошетил, оставив на бревенчатой стене глубокую, ощерившуюся щепками полосу.

Испуганная вспышкой, Вера взвилась, яростно завыла и дёрнулась в сторону, оказавшись повёрнутой здоровым крылом к Софи. Мощный взмах поднял в воздух тучу пыли и опилок. Софи коротко вскрикнула, отброшенная крылом. Ньют не мог видеть, что произошло, но услышал звук удара и падения.

— Wie, du auch? — расстроенно спросил Руди. Если Софи что-то и ответила, Ньют не мог расслышать её голос за ворчанием драконихи.

Руди натянул цепь, заставляя Веру, переступающую на задних лапах и цепляющуюся здоровым крылом за стену, повернуться к нему мордой. Подняв палочку, он произнёс заклинание, в котором безошибочно угадывались те самые влияющие на обоняние драконов чары.

Дракониха заинтересованно повела мордой, широко раздувая ноздри, и утробно зарычала, чуть выгнув шею. Самка, учуявшая подходящего самца. Ремни бандажа протестующе заскрипели, когда Вера, стеснённая размерами денника, попыталась взмахнуть крыльями.

— Пойдём, пойдём, — ласково, копируя интонации Ньюта, заговорил с драконихой Руди, потянув за цепь. Та, неловко опираясь на здоровое крыло, последовала за ним к выходу. С ужасом Ньют представил, как Руди переводит Веру через дальний мост на другую сторону ущелья, где рядом с площадкой хранилась так толком ни разу и не использованная на практике драконья сбруя. Одурманенная не предназначенными для этого чарами, Вера поднимется на крыло, подчинится всаднику. Некрупная, спокойная, ею можно управлять в полёте. Проклятье!

Сцепив зубы, Ньют попытался пошевелиться. Кончики скованных заклятием пальцев отозвались слабым покалыванием. Если приложить достаточно усилий…

— Ньют?! Фините Инкантатем!

Заклятие развеялось, и Ньюта накрыло волной неприятных ощущений. После удара о стену болела спина, а во рту появился металлический привкус. Он потрогал губы. Так и есть, прикусил до крови.

— Стоять можешь? — обеспокоенно спросил Тесей, помогая подняться на ноги. Ньют ухватился за стену и молча кивнул. — Ренервейт! — Брат указал палочкой на Софи. Та пошевелилась и, держа ладонь у виска, села. На правой стороне её лица расплывался синяк.

— Тесей! — Ньют наложил несколько обезболивающих заклинаний, чтобы прийти в себя. Боль в спине отступила, сменившись не отвлекающим лёгким покалыванием. — Твой диверсант — Руди! Он увёл Веру. Моргана знает, что он может учинить, если с ней совладает.

— Идём, — скомандовал Тесей, переступая через перевёрнутое ведро.

— Я с вами. — Глаза Софи метали молнии. Она что-то быстро сказала по-немецки, что-то, очевидно, понятное Тесею, потому что протестовать брат не стал.

Драконьи следы хорошо были видны на размокшей земле, но Ньют и без того знал, каким путём ушёл Руди. Эту дорогу использовали, чтобы уводить и приводить захворавших драконов, не потревожив их сородичей. Из жилой части лагеря её было почти не видно, особенно ночью, когда все веселятся, а яркие праздничные огни слепят глаза.

Втроём они послали в небо сигнальные огни. Красные искры застыли над головами в подобии созвездия, но дожидаться подмоги никто не стал.

Ньют протянул Тесею руку, и тот с готовностью принял её, подобрался, готовый к болезненным мгновениям парной аппарации.

Эта сторона ущелья в темноте казалась совсем безжизненной. Тут и там на голой горной породе были видны длинные борозды, оставленные когтями драконов. Самые свежие принадлежали шипастому хвосту Веры.

— Вот они! — зло зарычала Софи. Растрёпанная, разгневанная, она походила на валькирию. Вместо разящего насмерть копья в руках её была волшебная палочка. Но брошенное Оглушающее заклятие попало мимо цели. Руди только обернулся, прикрыл спину Протего и что-то прокричал. Слов было не разобрать.

Заклинания выбивали из скал целые куски. Дюйм за дюймом втроём они приближались к яростно обороняющемуся Руди. Алый луч Оглушающего заклятия пролетел низко над головой Веры, и она встала на задние лапы, заревев. В проходе было тесно. Здоровым крылом дракониха скребла по голой скале, оставляя глубокие борозды, зафиксированным же тёрлась об острые выступы. Сковывающая её шею цепь моталась в воздухе, как поводок на удравшей от хозяина собаке.

— Отвлеки Руди на себя! — крикнул Ньют брату.

Ньюта интересовали не только драконы, он с радостью возился с лукотрусами, лешенками и штырехвостами. И в поисках волшебных созданий, населяющих Карпаты, излазил это ущелье вдоль и поперёк.

Аппарировать в темноте в горах сложнее, чем при дневном свете. Неустойчивый камень под ногами опасно зашатался, но устоял. Ньют опустился на колени, подползая к краю, откуда ему было видно Веру и Руди. Если правильно рассчитать траекторию, аппарировать точно на плечи, где между длинными шипами достаточно места для кого-то комплекции Ньюта…

Колени жёстко сжали драконью шею. Почувствовав чужую тяжесть, Вера дёрнулась, вставая на дыбы. Кончик длинного шипа полоснул по зачарованному плащу. Ньют обхватил его у основания и отклонился вбок, чтобы, когда дракониха опустится на землю, самому не насадиться на острие.

— Тише, тише. — Даже сквозь огнеупорную кожу чувствовался источаемый драконьим телом жар. Ньют подтянулся повыше, хватаясь руками в перчатках за шипы. Одно неловкое движение, и быть ему проткнутым насквозь. Зачарованный плащ защищал от огня, но не от колотых ран. Ньют снял перчатку. — Успокойся. — Он дотянулся до вытянутой морды, прижал ладонь к ноздрям. Горячее дыхание опалило голую кожу. Это было больно, до выступивших в уголках глаз слёз.

Вера замерла, принюхиваясь. Ладонь Ньюта пахла свежим мясом, которым он угощал дракониху всего несколько часов назад, а ещё опилками, лекарственной мазью и самой Верой — горячей землёй и дымом.

— Да, так, — ласково шептал Ньют, надеясь, что за треском боевых заклинаний дракониха услышит его голос, потянется к нему, и тогда удастся увести её обратно в безопасность…

Щит Руди особенно ярко вспыхнул серебром, отражая множество заклинаний — это подоспели остальные драконологи. Руди обернулся, встретившись взглядом — злым, расстроенным и испуганным одновременно — с Ньютом. Деться с драконьей шеи было некуда, и вынуть палочку, зажатую у живота, Ньют бы не успел.

— Ступефай!

Алый луч растёкся по серой перепонке — Вера закрыла Ньюта крылом. Одно-единственное заклинание не могло свалить её, но испугало. Боком дракониха врезалась в скалу — небольшой каменный выступ раскрошился о крепкую чешую в паре дюймов от ноги Ньюта. Удерживающие раненое крыло ремни в последний раз натужно затрещали и лопнули — толстая полоса кожи больно хлестнула Ньюта по бедру. Ошалевшая от полученной свободы дракониха глубоко вонзила когти в камень и потянулась наверх, к небу.

Со всей силы вцепившись в шею Веры, Ньют старался не сорваться. Щербатая кость шипа больно оцарапала щёку до крови, когда дракониха, глухо рыча, взобралась на уступ. Прохладный воздух ласково коснулся саднящей щеки, успокаивая боль. Ньют успел поднять голову и почти дотянуться до палочки, прежде чем, распахнув, наконец, крылья во всю ширь, Вера сделала первый мощный взмах.

Колючий порыв ветра ударил в лицо, едва не сбросив Ньюта. Этот полёт ни на йоту не походил на любой из полётов, что Ньют совершал верхом на гиппогрифе или этонце. Опаснее, непредсказуемее — и всё же где-то глубоко в сердце Ньют ликовал. Если бы только не приходилось тратить все силы, чтобы удержаться меж зажимающих его сзади и спереди шипов...

Вера взбрыкнула в воздухе. Всё нутро Ньюта точно перевернулось. Он распахнул рот, как рыба, и чуть не задохнулся, глотнув воздуха, точно воды. Но наконец-то смог дотянуться до палочки.

— Акцио! — Болтающаяся под драконьим брюхом цепь упала на колени. — Инкарцеро! — В кольца на наморднике Веры вплелись верёвки. Импровизированная узда, но ничего лучше Ньют не придумал. Он должен был хотя бы попытаться.

Жуткий грохот раздался за спиной. Ньют обернулся и понял, что всё это время Вера только нарезала круги над лагерем, а ещё — что снежная шапка, покрывавшая самые высокие пики, лавиной неслась вниз к ущелью, сметая на своём пути валуны и редкие ели.

Дрогнув от ужаса, Ньют резко потянул верёвку влево, силясь изменить направление полёта. Он не мог остановить лавину, но его Щитовые чары, вплетённые в чары остальных, защитят лагерь.

Нехотя Вера подчинилась. Совершенно здоровые крылья держали её массивное тело в воздухе, и она, подобно косатке в море, уверенно рассекала воздух мерными взмахами. И не противилась, когда Ньют направлял её, ведя к площадке, теперь ставшей посадочной.

Вспышки множества заклинаний поднялись в воздух, и на мгновение стало светло, как днём. Где-то в четырёх ярдах над землёй Вера снова испугалась и практически упала на землю, подогнув крылья и подняв в воздух тучу пыли, смешанной со снегом.

Не удержавшись, Ньют выскользнул из выемки между шипами, тяжело повалившись рядом с Верой. Всё тело болело, саднило стёртую о верёвки ладонь и пораненную щёку. А над головой всё искрился серобром магический щит. Заворожённый, Ньют глядел на него, широко распахнув глаза, и в голове его было пусто.

— Ньют! Ньют!

С трудом перевернувшись на бок, Ньют увидел, как к нему приближается Тесей — но, увидев Веру, он остановился. Из пасти драконихи вырвался короткий язык пламени. Она глухо зарычала и низко наклонила голову.

— Не надо, — хрипло попросил Ньют, положил руку на чешуйчатую морду, погладил. Ухватившись за рог, перевязанный красной шерстяной нитью, ему удалось сесть, а потом и встать; перетёршаяся нить осталась в ладони, и Ньют, не задумываясь, убрал её в карман. Нужно было отойти от Веры, загородить собой, она ведь не привыкла, когда людей рядом много…

— Улетай. — Ошейник поддался с трудом, но всё-таки Ньюту удалось его снять. И ослабить ремни намордника так, чтобы в полёте он слетел сам. — Ну же! — повторил он, отходя от драконихи.

Изогнув шею и приподнявшись на крыльях, Вера посмотрела поверх головы Ньюта на застывшие в тишине горы, широко раздувая ноздри. Ньют не знал, чей запах она хотела унюхать, надеялся только, что человеческий её оттолкнёт.

Издав ещё один громоподобный рык, дракониха расправила крылья, едва не сбив Ньюта, и взлетела. Серая, тускло блестящая, она быстро удалялась, пока не стала едва различимой точкой в небе, а после пропала совсем.

Шатаясь, Ньют побрёл в сторону Тесея. Брат тут же оказался рядом, и Ньют рухнул ему на руки, не находя больше сил стоять. Тут же вокруг откуда-то взялись люди; что-то говорили, Тесей отвечал… Щекотная лечебная магия обволокла тело, притупляя боль и отгоняя усталость. Временные меры.

— Что с Руди? — спросил Ньют, глядя на Тесея снизу вверх. Голова покоилась на коленях старшего брата, и тот опять ерошил рыжие волосы — медленно, осторожно. Покровительственно.

— Лавина, — коротко ответил Тесей, не вдаваясь в подробности, которые наверняка приберёг для отчёта перед начальством.

— Ньют! — Над ним склонилось светящееся ликованием лицо Корнея. — Вот это да! Ты всё-таки оседлал Веру!

— Корней, — слуха коснулся голос Харви, — потом поздравлять будешь, сейчас вернись и помоги остальным. — Корней недовольно вздохнул, но подчинился. Харви же ободряюще ухмыльнулся: — Ты молодец, Ньют. Мистер Скамандер, возьмёте нашего отважного всадника на себя?

— Конечно, — с готовностью согласился Тесей. — Я знаю, где у вас хранятся лечебные зелья.

Харви тоже ушёл. Ньют ухватил брата за руку, протянувшуюся за волшебной палочкой.

— Тесей, — прозвучало жалобно, — давай пешком. Мне кажется, аппарация из меня все кости выбьет.

— Как хочешь, — не стал возражать Тесей. Ухватившись за плечо брата, Ньют встал, шатаясь, и только крепкая рука на талии удерживала его в вертикальном положении. Перед глазами заплясали цветные пятна, но, проморгавшись, Ньют смог различить перед собой тропу, драконологов, снующих туда-сюда, мрачную Софи и ещё более мрачного Пьера.

Лавина рухнула в ущелье, засыпав почти наполовину, но, как видел Ньют, лагерь не пострадал. Только от одной из скал откололся кусок и лежал теперь у подножия, как нос Сфинкса в Гизе.

На мосту, глядя вниз, стоял светловолосый волшебник. Ньют видел его днём в составе комиссии, и потом на кухне, когда тот разговаривал с Софи и Руди. При мысли о последнем сердце Ньюта сдавила горечь. Нужно найти его тело и предать земле по-человечески. Руди совершил глупость, стоившую ему жизни, но нельзя оставлять его погребённым под толщей снега и камней до оттепели.

— Мистер Скамандер, мистер Скамандер, вам помочь? — обеспокоенно спросил волшебник, подойдя.

— Вы очень любезны. — Тесей остановился, и Ньют вместе с ним. Теперь его поддерживали с двух сторон и это оказалось как нельзя кстати, потому что эффект обезболивающих чар постепенно выветривался. Ньюту казалось, в его теле не осталось ни одной целой кости; в висках отдавался бешеный стук сердца. — Вы виртуозно владеете Щитовыми чарами. Никогда не видел ничего подобного.

— Пустяки, — отмахнулся светловолосый волшебник. — На войне и не такому научишься. Вот ваш брат оседлал дракона — это настоящее достижение.

Ньют промолчал. Он не был уверен, что хочет повторить свой подвиг. Чтобы кому-то, пусть даже в седле и страхуемому коллегами, пришлось повторить такой полёт.

— Что думаете, мистер Скамандер, о перспективах создания драконьей эскадрильи? — спросил светловолосый волшебник, когда они добрели до служившей медпунктом хижины, и Ньют, сцепив зубы, чтобы не стонать, опустился на койку. Тесей отошёл в кладовку, где на полках стояли зелья — в основном противоожоговые.

Ньют откинулся спиной на стену и подложил под поясницу пышную подушку.

— Скажу, что вам никогда не приручить драконов, — жёстко ответил Ньют, глядя волшебнику прямо в глаза. — Их не обуздать силой, не подчинить чарами. Они как чистая магия — непокорные, гордые.

— И жестокие, — добавил волшебник. Ньют поморщился:

— Никакой зверь не жесток по своей природе.

Светловолосый волшебник усмехнулся. Он выглядел довольным, только Ньют не понимал — чем.

— Выздоравливайте, мистер Скамандер. Ради общего блага. — Кончиками пальцев он коснулся светлого виска, точно отдавая честь. И, развернувшись, покинул хижину. Как раз в этот момент вернулся Тесей, нагруженный разнообразными пузырьками.

— Сначала выпей это, — командным тоном приказал он, вручая Ньюту зелье приятного бирюзового оттенка. — Следующим расслабляющее, чтобы утром ты смог встать…

Ньюту показалось — он снова в раннем детстве: лежит простуженный под тёплым одеялом, а Тесей суёт ему под нос гадко пахнущую микстуру, что излечит от болезни в мгновение ока. А Ньют морщит нос и отпирается, потому что как только кашель и насморк отступят, брат тоже уйдёт, и даже сказку на ночь не почитает.

— Тесей, ты ранен?

— Нет. — Тесей нахмурился, недовольно глядя на Ньюта. Тот пытался увернуться от руки старшего брата, сжимающей блестящий от лечебной мази бинт. — Возьми, — сдался Тесей, вкладывая бинт в ладонь Ньюта. Мазь неприятно, но терпимо щипала кожу.

— Жаль, что всё так вышло с Рудольфом. — Тесей взмахнул палочкой, создавая для себя стул, и опустился на него, наблюдая, как Ньют выпивает одно зелье за другим. Подумав, сонное Ньют оставил напоследок. — Я не думал, что моё присутствие настолько его испугает.

— Ты с самого начала знал, что это Руди?

— Нет. — У Тесея был уставший, очень серьёзный взгляд. — Нет, не знал.

Ньют опустил голову, посмотрел на свои всё ещё красные руки, покрытые блестящей плёнкой заживляющей мази — уже через день от полёта на Вере не останется и следа, — потом перевёл взгляд на руки брата. Шинель и китель Тесей снял, оставшись в серой рубашке. На белых запястьях Ньют заметил странные шрамы, похожие на тонкую сеточку.

— Когда ты возвращаешься? — спросил Ньют, не поднимая взгляд.

— Уже завтра, думаю. Моё дело здесь сделано, и не комиссии решать, насколько хорошо. — По тону Тесея можно было понять — он считал, что облажался.

— В Париж, да? А потом? Куда тебя отправят потом?

— Разве же я могу знать, что решит командование? — тихо рассмеялся Тесей. Уже привычным для Ньюта жестом старший погладил его по голове, но не покровительственно как раньше, а нежно, успокаивающе, как сам Ньют гладил Веру по чешуйчатому лбу. — Я напишу тебе, как только узнаю. Могу ещё открытку прислать.

— Не нужно открыток, — смутился Ньют. Выпутываясь из мешающего и до рези в носу пахнущего гарью плаща, он сунул ладонь в карман. — Дай руку.

Тесей удивлённо вскинул брови, но, хвала Мерлину, обошлось без ехидных замечаний. Вытащив красную нить, Ньют обернул её вокруг бледного запястья, крепко завязав узлом.

— Это что-то вроде оберега, — смущённо пояснил он, вспоминая слова Софи. — Его дарят в первый день весны близким людям, чтобы весь год несчастья обходили их стороной.

Если уж эта нить уберегла целого дракона, убережёт и человека.

— Правда? — заинтересованно уточнил Тесей, трогая пальцем красную шерсть. — Я буду её хранить. — Может, в ней в самом деле была особая магия, а может, Ньюту только казалось, что нить слегка светилась в темноте. — Тогда и ты оставь себе что-нибудь моё, — добавил он, развязывая белый шейный платок. — Он не красный, но магия ведь не в цвете.

Наклонившись, Тесей повязал платок вокруг обожжённого запястья Ньюта. Поднеся его к носу, Ньют принюхался. Пахло табаком, мятой и вербеной. Пахло братом.

— Ты как наш низзл, — рассмеялся Тесей. — Только молоко не любишь.

Ньют насупился.

— Если тебе нужно будет возвращаться, а я ещё буду здесь, ты ведь придёшь попрощаться? — спросил он, наконец-то ложась на койку. От усталости глаза закрывались сами собой без всякого зелья.

— Приду, — пообещал Тесей, накрывая покрывалом. — Только скажу не «прощай», а «до свидания». Я теперь тоже суеверный.

Ньют улыбнулся, когда перевязанное красной нитью запястью мелькнуло перед глазами.

— Да. До свидания.

> * Бизант — денежная единица волшебного сообщества Франции. 


End file.
